


what you want and what matters

by sailingskies (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, depictions of blood, eta 2k16: changed last line slightly, the old school kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years ago, Hughes tried to bring Roy back to life, committing the ultimate taboo. </p><p>Now, Ed stays at the side of a dying Greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you want and what matters

**Author's Note:**

> ETA June 2016: Changed the last line slightly in 2016 after rewatching more of FMA 2003 Roy's flashbacks.

"Don't bother crying..." the homunculus Greed said, though the dark of his eyes were growing darker, and blood trickled from his lips. 

"Who'd want to serve that damned old witch, anyway...?" He tried to laugh, but coughed, then choked instead. For some reason, his hand inexplicably tussled Ed's hair. It pressed a bit of redness into it, but that color was everywhere across mortar and stone.

Even still, the tears from Ed's eyes kept spilling.

Some years ago, his closest friend on the battlefield had committed suicide, Colonel Hughes had once told him, when the world had gone as quiet as it had now. Roy Mustang, he'd named, and had hidden, then, something behind his eyes. As for what it was, he'd once meant to look up...

Ed pressed a half-broken pocket watch into Greed's hand. He seemed to remember it. In that last moment, he looked at it, then back at Ed again.

Through the back of golden eyes, to never again be shown to anyone, burned into memory the flash of a grieving smile.


End file.
